


Constructive Interference

by Yikes (CoralFlower)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, POV Second Person, POV Yakushi Kabuto, Past Underage, Past Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoralFlower/pseuds/Yikes
Summary: “Kabuto-kun.”His voice is much gentler now, hands cupping your cheeks, and he feels your flush.“I-- he said--” You’re crying now, despite your best efforts, and you duck down suddenly, tearing yourself out of his grasp, desperate to hide. “He said to... What else could I have given him? What else can I give anyone?”What else can I give you?That’s the question you don’t say, but it echoes in your words anyway.“That’s the question we all must answer for ourselves,” Orochimaru says, and you look up at him, no less sharp for your distress.“...We?”“People like you,” he clarifies, “and people like me. Who have been used... in that way, and at that age.”And you intuit that this is a secret, something he hasn’t evertoldabout before.





	Constructive Interference

**Author's Note:**

> tons of projection, basically.

The sound is silent. 

At least, it is for certain definitions of silence. Emptiness echoes throughout the underground passageways, which seem to have been designed specifically to amplify even the slightest sounds, instead of damping them; there is no such thing as a private conversation. You are used to this.

Secrets don’t exist here. The only protection Orochimaru has, from an information theory perspective, is the sheer amount of _noise_ \-- so many rumours get passed through these halls that extracting any sort of signal is impossible without his guidance.

Guidance which you have consistently enjoyed.

You remember the headaches you used to get. Your head would throb from all the echoes, until Orochimaru took your small hand in two of his and told you you just needed a filter. So you invented one, made of chakra wrapped intricately around each eardrum. You don’t notice the echoes anymore-- the sound is silent.

You had so many dreams after that, most of which featured his two smooth hands gently taking hold of other parts of you until--

The risk of it all thrills you even now. Orochimaru has never given the slightest indication that he wants you in that way, but--

You know, from experience, exactly how these sorts of things work.

Until--

“That is not your purpose here,” Orochimaru says sharply, and you pulse chakra around your tear ducts to make them _stop_. He’s sitting propped up against his headboard, pretty hair framing his face just so. “Kabuto-kun. Where did you learn that this would be part of your purpose?”

You mumble something, wishing you could just bolt, and hide, but--

“Kabuto-kun.”

His voice is much gentler now, hands cupping your cheeks, and he feels your flush.

“I-- he said--” You’re crying now, despite your best efforts, and you duck down suddenly, tearing yourself out of his grasp, desperate to hide. “He said to... What else could I have given him? What else can I give anyone?”

_What else can I give you?_

That’s the question you don’t say, but it echoes in your words anyway.

“That’s the question we all must answer for ourselves,” Orochimaru says, and you look up at him, no less sharp for your distress.

“...We?”

“People like you,” he clarifies, “and people like me. Who have been used... in that way, and at that age.”

And you intuit that this is a secret, something he hasn’t ever _told_ about before.

“How did you answer it,” you ask, trying not to sniffle too obviously.

“I could give him death, in the end,” Orochimaru says, voice far away, and then he shakes his head as if to clear it. “Well. I can arrange a time for you to deliver that gift, if you’d like.”

You nod. You don’t know if you want that, but he thinks it’s a good idea and you want to impress him.

“As for what you can give me... All I ask is for your full and total loyalty as I pursue my ultimate goal.”

You’re already nodding even as you ask,

“And... what is your end goal?”

He chuckles, low and dark.

“To never meet an end.”

The tension in the room remains for a few seconds, freezing you in place, until he dismisses you with a wave of his hand.

“Anyhow. It’s past your curfew, Kabuto-kun. Get to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! id appreciate at least one comment on this but i realise not a lot of people like these characters so its chill if i dont get any.


End file.
